


Changed Passwords and Lost Keys, the New Neighbours Really Are a Mess

by ArgonIodine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonIodine/pseuds/ArgonIodine
Summary: Lafayette has just moved into his new apartment and he realises soon enough that with the incredibly hungover John Laurens, grumpy Aaron Burr, kindhearted Hercules Mulligan and over enthusiastic ball of energy Alexander Hamilton, his new neighbours really are a mess.Luckily he still has his cat Adrienne to keep things relatively sane.





	Changed Passwords and Lost Keys, the New Neighbours Really Are a Mess

_“We’ll get the dough ‘n’_

_Once we get goin’_

_We’re never gonna-”_

Lafayette’s shampoo bottle was a perfect replacement for a real microphone while he sang along in the shower to the music blasting from his recently installed set of speakers in the living room.

_“Ninety-six…”_

Someone was pounding on the door, not at all in sync with the music. It took him a few moments to realize what was going on and as soon as he does he quickly jumps out of the shower. He has half the mind to slip on a bathrobe before opening the door, he’s not yet ready to flash his neighbours.

On the other side of the door he’s greeted by the sight of a fuming, probably, neighbour, who’s glaring at him as if he stole his toddler’s candy.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? It sounds like your strangling cats in there, do you even realize what time it is?” Lafayette has no clue what time it is, but judging by the lack of sunlight and his very pissed of neighbour it’s probably later than he thought. “People are trying to work in this building, it’s 1am for god’s sake!”

Okay so it’s not that late yet, it’s a Friday night, he should be given some leeway, though the man in front of him doesn’t look like he’ll forgive him anytime soon. He’s considering playing the French immigrant card and acting like he doesn’t understand what’s being said to him when their conversation is interrupted by two men loudly walking up the stairs.

“… See, that’s what I mean! Anytime a girl goes to the bathroom alone bad things happen!” The one talking is making wild arm gestures and shaking his head at his companion, bouncing his curls around in the process. The other man looks like a literal tree, he’s much taller and broader than the first and looks like he could kick in doors, despite his appearance, he’s also very passionately involved in the argument on what is most likely Harry Potter.

“Well for a while Hermione didn’t have friends, right, she probably went to the bathroom alone then and nothing happened.”

“You don’t know that, Harry was probably too oblivious to notice anyway.”

“Well he would’ve-” Curls interrupts Tree when he looks in Lafayette’s direction.

“Burr! What’cha doing man? You’re not scaring away our new neighbour I hope. I heard ya singing outside, that sounded awesome. I’m John Laurens by the way, that’s Aaron Burr, he’s the worst, he’s always complaining about noise and acceptable neighbour behaviour, just ignore him.” Aaron Burr looks positively livid at the dismissal of his complaints and with one last glare at everyone gattered in the hallway he turns around and walks into the apartment across Lafayette’s.

“Good talk man, nice to meet you, we’re gonna go.” Tree guy points at John standing behind him. “He’s shitfaced, and I don’t want him to throw up in the middle of the hallway. Landlord doesn’t like that. Goodnight.” With one last wave John and Tree head into their respective apartments, leaving Lafayette standing in his doorway.

He shakes his head. “I just met three of my new neighbours in nothing more that a bathrobe at one in the fucking morning.” Way to make a first impression.

***

The next morning he runs into John Laurens and Tree again in the hallway.

“Good morning, how is you hangover?” John just groans and buries his face in his hands while Tree gives him a grin.

“I don’t do hangovers, but Laurens here will probably stab you if you talk too loud.” John mutters something that sounds a lot like a confirmation of Tree’s words. “I don’t think we got a proper introduction yesterday, I’m Hercules Mulligan, the corpse over there is John Laurens, he lives in A, I live in C together with my roommate.”

“Hercules, like the Disney movie?” Laurens chuckles at that and Hercules just rolls his eyes.

“No like the Pixar movie, obviously.”

“Well I should not make fun of names, call me Lafayette.”

Hercules raises an eyebrow at him. “Call me Lafayette, that sounds really ominous, what’s your real name?”

“Do you have some time? It is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette.”

Hercules looks stunned. “Holy shit I am way too hungover for that, Lafayette it is.” John does nothing but groan in agreement.

“Well we’re heading out, it was nice to meet you Lafayette, see you around.” With that Laurens and Hercules leave and Lafayette is yet again left alone in the hallway. This time fully clothed.

***

About an hour later he’s unpacking cutlery when he’s interrupted by a knock on the door, he opens it to find a short guy with a ponytail and a laptop at the other side.

“Hey my name is Alexander Hamilton and there’s a million things I haven’t done but our WiFi stopped working and Laurens changed his password again so I can’t get onto his network and there’s no way Burr’s going to help me out and Herc said you were a nice guy and that you managed to piss off Burr last night, good singing by the way.” He looks lost for a second, his eyes darting around before focusing on Lafayette again. “Anyway, I really need to send this one email to my boss so can I use your WiFi?”

Lafayette glances back into the apartment and at the boxes still stacked around his living room. Alexander tries to look over his shoulder to find out what Lafayette’s looking at, however their difference in height blocks Alexanders view.

“I just moved in so it is kind of a mess…”

“No problem! I could even sit outside in the hall if you don’t want me in. I don’t think your network reaches my apartment, so I need to be kind of near you, but the hall’s okay for me. I could check if it reaches Laurens’ place, he probably won’t mind me breaking in again. He gave me a key… Well, he gave Hercules a key and it’s on his keychain but Herc’s forgotten his keys again so they’re still in the apartment. But I don’t have use for all off that without a WiFi password so I guess what I’m saying is if you could please give me your password and I’ll figure the rest out by myself.”

As a good neighbour Lafayette’s obligated to keep his neighbours from breaking into his other neighbour’s apartment, he thinks, and Alexander seems like a good guy, albeit a little over excited. He glances at Alexander’s fidgeting stance again, the way he keeps shifting his weight from left to right and his constantly moving hands and vows to never let the man near a coffee machine.

“Come on in, I could use the company. I will just clear the couch off boxes so you can sit. Do not mind the cat, she loves people so she will probably try and lay on top off you.” Said cat decides to choose that moment to jump from the top off the fridge right in front of Alexander’s legs and she immediately sits down on his feet and starts purring. Lafayette laughs at his companion’s antics.

“Alexander, meet Adrienne, she was named after my best friend back in France.” Alexander looks a little awkward with the cat on his feet, so Lafayette scoops her up and frees him. “The WiFi password is on that paper, I have not had time to change it yet, so it is just numbers and letters for now.”

“Thanks, you’re the best. I’ll be out of your hair before you know it! You have great hair by the way, where did you get it? Or well, not like that, I know about genes and such but I guess I was just wondering if it’s natural. It looks natural? Which is a compliment! I’m not trying to offend you or anything I just…” Alexander scratches the back off his neck and glances away. “I’ll just stop talking now.”

Lafayette chuckles. “I think that might be for the best.” At this Alexanders heads for the paper and after some cursing and a few failed attempts at getting the password correct he starts furiously typing away. Lafayette just turns back to his task off sorting cutlery and wondering about the many types off spoons he possesses.

For a while the only sounds heard are Alexander’s typing at Lafayette’s misfortune off unpacking so many boxes, then Alexander closes his laptop with a triumphant whoop, followed by a yawn. He sits for a few seconds, just staring ahead and just when Lafayette wants to ask if he’s well he promptly lays down and falls asleep. Lafayette shrugs and just continues his work, he’s moved on from cutlery to plates and glasses and he’s trying really hard not to drop anything.

When a little while later there’s a knock on the door, Alexander doesn’t seem to notice so Lafayette goes to open the door. He’s greeted with the sight of none other than John Laurens, who looks considerably better than he did several hours ago.

“So I know we only met today but Mulligan still has my keys and Alexander, his roommate, isn’t home so I can’t get my spare key out of their apartment. Could I crash with you for a little while until either of them comes home?”

Lafayette beams at him. “I have got the solution to your troubles right here, come in.” He gestures for John to enter and beckons him into the living room. Alexander’s still asleep on the couch, Adrienne dozing on top off him. “He needed to use my WiFi, for an email he said, and when he was done he fell asleep. It was not bothering me so I let him sleep. Adrienne seems to like him.”

John looks at the sleeping Alexander and sighs. “He doesn’t sleep much, I’d rather not wake him if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, of course, do not worry, he can sleep here for a little while. You can stay here too, until he wakes up. It is no bother, I will need some help assembling my furniture.”

“Is it Ikea?”

Lafayette nods solemnly. “Yes, I will need a lot of help.”

John throws his head back and laughs. “Then let’s get to it.”


End file.
